The Misadventures of Inuyasha and Koga
by WolfyXKadaj
Summary: This just came to me after I watched some videos on youtube Everyone in here is a bit out of character... especially Koga anyway Enjoy!
1. Episode 1

Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be focused on one story but... you get writer's block and this came to mind after I was on youtube and with all the random videos I watched... Hence Koga's rant... But you get the point... Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake!" shouted a wolf demon, "Why do people do this?"

"Calm down Koga," a certain silver haired teen annoyingly spoke from the other's bed.

"No! I will not calm down!" Koga furiously searched the internet, "I mean why do people do this shit? Sure, I know you may have a 'pretty' voice but I want my song to be sung by the band and only the band who originally sang it! There's even people who upload videos of them singing your song and you're like 'What in Kami's name possessed you to upload this?' or 'Stop! Just stop you're singing it all wrong!"

Maybe you should get an Ipod like the rest of the world," the other stated as he looked up at the ceiling and began to feel tired.

"I can't afford it now! Do you not understand my pain?" the wolf demon began to start yelling again, "It was either a laptop or an Ipod."

"Um, an Ipod really isn't that much," the silverette raised an eyebrow.

"The rest would go to my music," the frustrated wolf gave in and spat, "FUCK IT!"

"What?" said the other in the room.

Koga spun around in his office chair to face the silver haired other, "Inuyasha, take off your pants so I can violate you!"

*Que opening theme song*

Shotarella by Kagamine Len

"W-what?" Inuyasha practically screeched.

Koga shrugged, "I'm bored and frustrated."

Inuyasha scoffed, "That doesn't mean you can touch me!"

"Yes it does."

Inuyasha huffed and remembered how he even got paired up with the wolf for an English class project. After their teacher had told them to find partners everyone had already got one. The only person left was the sleeping kid in the back.

"So?" Koga said tearing the other from his thoughts.

"No!" the dog refused, "Look, can we just get this over with?"

"Sure, if you say so," the black haired teen tackled the Inuyasha on his bed.

Within a split second Inuyasha's fist connected to Koga's abdomen, "I didn't mean that ya noob!"

Koga collapsed on his prey and managed to say, "Oops, my bad,"

All of a sudden the door flew open and there stood a girl. She had pale skin, red hair and green eyes. The girl also didn't seem too happy with the display.

"Leave me alone!" groaned the wolf.

Now, the surprising thing was… she did leave, but with a hint of hatred in her eyes. The wolf sighed and traced shapes on Inuyasha's chest, "Don't mind Ayame… to be honest I think she has a brother complex…"

"To hell with your awkward family," Inuyasha got up from under Koga's hold, "Get your hands off of me!"

He then stormed out of the house while muttering in the process.

"Romeo, art thou Romeo, you forgot your stuff!" Koga shouted from his window, well more like he had is upper half out of the window as he yelled.

"Keep it you rapist!" the other yelled over his shoulder.

"I know where you live!" the wolf howled.

His eyes followed the dog to the house right across from his own. He then saw the silver head give him the finger before entering his home. At this point Koga couldn't hold in his laughter and got carried away, almost to the point where he slipped out of his window. After a couple of good minutes of laughing he recovered, "Wait! Inuyasha!"

While that was happening said silver head got to his own room and flopped on his bed. He enjoyed the silence and was even happy with the fact that his older brother was making a sandwich for Kagura… but that's besides, the point he felt at home.

"Damn wolf,"

*Que ending theme music*

Spice! By Kagamine Len

"Inuyasha! Inuyaaahsaaa! INUYAHSA!"

"What now!" the dog groaned as he moved from his spot to open his window.

"Thank god! Geez are you deaf?"

"What do you want?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I want to make a baby with you."


	2. Episode 2

Okay so stupid me forgot to upload this and the next episode when I had internet access... Anyway here it is... I am just going to keep doing these because they just make my days go a bit faster. Also I will add the next chapters for BBR when I get done editing them so yea! I have been kinda busy with Science Fair and all... I made it to state and for my very first one I think that's EPIC!

Anyways! Enjoy!~

* * *

"I want to make a baby with you."

Furious, the silverette started throwing anything at the howling wolf. First with a lamp, along came a book, surprisingly the projectiles hit his opponent's house. Though, the wolf kept howling with laughter.

"Who drugged you?" Inuyasha spat.

After Koga recorvered from his fit he signed and replied, "I am high off of you, my puppy."

Annoyance bubbled in the dog's blood, which made him grab the nearest thing he had. Unfortunately this object did make it to the other's window. In fact Koga even caught said object. The wolf sniffed it before realizing what it was.

Inuyasha turned beet red, "Wait! Give those back!"

Koga flung back with blood spewing out his nose with the dog's boxers in hand.

*Cue Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

Upon the next morning of which Koga returned Inuyasha's underwear, he was greeted with a friendly high-five to the face and a loving brofist to the gut. Y'know the usual greeting you'd give to your mother-in-law or that stuck up kid. To be honest this wasn't the first time this 'handshake' was exchanged.

"You didn't do anything weird with them did you?" questioned the silverette after retrieving the piece of clothing.

As Koga soothed the side of his face he sighed, "Nothing really."

Inuyasha glowered, "What does that mean?"

"I may have used them," Koga partially confessed.

"How?"

The wolf lied, "I wore them?"

THWACK was the sound of the demon's head hitting the ground.

"Flea bag," Inuyasha spat over his shoulder before he went inside his house.

A couple of hours later the wolf decided it was time to get up. That's a lie… Sesshoumaru came out and told him if he didn't get off the lawn he'd find a one way ticket to the underworld. Just like that Koga was gone with his tail between his legs.

Koga sighed as he strolled though the neighborhood alone.

"What to do?" he said to himself.

The wolf's two best friends came up to him.. Well, more like they had a running start of a glomp.

"Hey," Ginta cheered.

The wolf them pushed the two off and stood up, "What?" he said before spitting out dirt.

"Are you and Inuyasha," Hakkaku trailed off.

"What about me and the mutt?" the raven haired teen spoke with frustration lacing his voice.

"Together?" the two said in unison.

"Huh?"

*Cue Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

A phone vibrated on a bedside table. It awoke a slumbering silverete.

"Hello?" the dog spoke tied and angry.

A painfully happy voice shrieked, "Inuyasha!"

The dog rolled his eyes, "What is it Kagome?"

"Congrats on getting YO MAN!" with that she hung up.

"Excuse me?!" the dog barked obviously fully awake now. He closed his phone and yelled, "KOGA!"

"Quiet Inuyahsa!" Sesshoumaru commanded, "Wait to wank! I am still in this house you know!"

Meanwhile, the wolf had or was devising a plan.

ACHOO!

"Ahh geez," Koga exclaimed as a shiver went up his spine.


	3. Episode 3

YYEEAAYAH! Another episode! Okay so I am in LOVE with a 35 year old man! These episodes are my fantasies of how we can argue in our little love thing~ Creepy yes but hey that's just me being otaku XD Anyways hope you like this and I am planning on uploading two more chapters for BBR

Enjoy~

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, why?"

"Why should I even listen to you anyway?"

"Because it sounds fun."

"Of course…"

"So, 'lover' what do you want to do now?"

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

~ 5 Minutes Earlier~

"Koga!" stormed a sliverhead, "What the hell did you do?"

"Ahh, I was just thinking about you," replied Koga with a casual grin.

Inuyasha mumbled, "No shit."

Koga thought his plan out one more time before telling the other canine, "I was thinking…"

"Oh this can't be good," Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Do you wanna pretend to be going out?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, why?" the wolf's face held no signs of it being any joke.

Inuyasha sighed, "Why should I even listen to you?"

Koga smiled, "Because it sounds fun."

The dog rolled his eyes, "Of course…"

Koga stood next to Inuyasha and immediately became too friendly, "So, 'lover' what do you want to do now?"

The silverette blushed while inching away, "Wait a second. I didn't even agree to this."

"Well," Koga began doing articulate hand gestures, "I'M AWESOME!... And you're going to say yes to me… Eventually."

"Can we go to school now?" the dog now clearly annoyed.

'YEA! Somewhere populated, great thinking Inuyasha!' Inuyasha thought.

"Why that's perfect!" the pretend boyfriend beamed.

Inuyasha was regretting the suggestion, "Why, w-why is that perfect?"

Koga laced his arm around the silverette's waist, "You shall see my fake love."

*Que Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

A horde of hopeless Koga fangirls all gathered around the half demon and their object of their affections. The wolf stepped forward and with the wave of Koga's hand they all silenced. At this moment they all noticed Inuyasha next to him.

"So I hear rumors going around that I have chosen a mate," Koga declared, there were a few whispered going back and forth, "Well, I have come to say that….," he turned to Inuyasha and looked him in the eye, "Yes, they are indeed true."

Inuyasha blushed when a roar of cheers sounded from the group of girls. There were also sobs from girls who thought they'd be Koga's mate. The dog tired to escape but the horde wouldn't let him… He was trapped, wonderful.


	4. Episode 4

So the other day I found out that I apparently talk in my sleep... I awoke to me talking about some tiger that was chasing me around on my elementary school playground. :I It was so weird... Yes this is another thing I want to happen with my 35 year old but will never happen... I was also having this Disney movie marathon going on and I just love Mulan and how Shang get confused adn starts questioning his sexuality when he falls for Mulan :3

Enjoy~

* * *

_Inuyasha sweat and his lungs burned. He came to a halt, soon realizing that this was absolutely stupid. The dog was running away from a tiger. C'mon was this how he would really act?_

"_How stupid am I?" the silverette turned around to see the massive cat right behind him._

"_Very," the cat replied in a demonic voice, before it tore into his neck._

"Nice tiger," Inuyasha awoke from his strange dream, "… Did… did I just talk in my sleep?..."

*Cue Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

Inuyasha looked at his alarm clock while scratching his head. He then groaned after discovering it was three in the morning. He flopped back in annoyance.

"LET ME HERE YOU SAY AH!" a voice boomed.

"AAAAHHH!"

"CLOSE ENOUGH!"

Inuyasha threw a pillow at his intruder, "What the fuck man!" the intruder took the pillow, "Why are you in my room?"

"I woke up from my slumber," they paused to seat themselves in the window, "So I got a glass of water, which tasted amazing by the way, and when I was going back to bed… I saw your window open."

"That doesn't mean you can just come in!"

"Hey, better than Jakotsu coming in."

"Koga, what do you want?"

The wolf rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly replied, "Can I sleep here?... Ayame has been acting weird ever since I told everyone we were together."

Inuyasha sighed just wanting to go back to sleep, "Sure, fine… just be quiet."

Koga wagged his tail delight and let his body simply drop on the soft carpet floor. The dog now startled sat up to see the wolf content on the his floor.

"You don't have to sleep there y'know."

Koga looked up, "Then where would I sleep?"

Thank Kami that it was dark because Inuyasha was blushing like crazy, "Well…" he scooted over towards the wall. He then patted the area next to him. The wolf moved over though the bed and smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Koga went on all fours and went in a small circle on the bed.

"What are you doing?" the dog stared the other canine down.

"Just one more time," he said as he turned around on the bed before plopping down on the mattress and covered up with the blanket, "Night, Inuyasha."

"Night, Koga," the silverette replied tiredly. His eyes went wide when he felt two arms embrace him. He growled.

"Hey now we are kinda dating," chuckled Koga.

Inuyasha took a hold of his pillow and inhaled deeply before stuffing it in the other's face, "THAT'S FOR PRETEND!"

A muffled face sounded an 'okay then' and Koga gave a thumbs up. The dog grumbled before going off to peaceful sleep.

*Cue Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"Inuyasha its time to get up-," Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw the two males in bed, "well I see something is up."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and sat up, "It's not what it looks like!"

"That would've worked it you were actually clothed," Sesshoumaru smirked.

The half demon looked down to see he had no shirt and dark skinned arms around his waist. He facepalmed when realizing his habit of taking his shirt of when sleeping now gave his older brother 'evidence'.

"So the rumors are true," Sesshoumaru leaned against the door frame, "I think I'd rather have you with him then the human girl."

Inuyasha flopped back and attempted to suffocate himself with the pillow, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka..."


	5. Episode 5

Another Episode! I have no idea how this manifested and made its way onto my paper :I

Enjoy~

* * *

Was it odd that he liked the attention? Perhaps strange he enjoyed all the gifts… What exactly had possessed him to want more of all the given attention?

"Brother, I have brought you more ramen," one of Koga's pack members knelt down with a bowl of noodles and chopsticks in hand.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you," be then scarfed down the food.

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

If he was going to pretend, then he was going to get whatever he could out of it.

"Hey, there lover," Koga emphasized 'lover' and Inuyasha harrumphed, "I was thinking earlier."

Inuyasha inched away slowly, "Oh no."

"Relax," Koga eyed him, "it wasn't about another one of my ideas…. I was just remembering when we were younger."

Inuyasha stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea and y'know what I remembered?" the wolf prompted only to have the other shrug, "I already kissed you."

The silverhead choked on noodles, "WHAT?!"

This brings us to…

\(*A*\) THE MINI ADVENTURES OF (/*A*)/

.:;* KOGA AND INUYASHA *;:.

One day a young wolf's mother decided to take her son and his friends to the park. After they had finally taken the DREADED BATHand packed a picnic lunch they were off!

The wolf played with his two best buds in the sandbox but got tired of finding cat droppings. He didn't like how cats were stupid enough to think that the sandbox was a giant litter box.

"No, you are stupid enough to play in my litter box," some creepy older cat spoke in a Russian accent eyed the kids from afar.

The small wolf went to play on the jungle gym when suddenly he heard a call of help. He put on his trusty headband and wristbands to help the being.

"Hey quit it!" the wolf saw a kid with dog ears with long silver hair being held in the air by another silverette.

\(*A*\) TO BE CONTINUED (/*A*)/

"I don't remember any of that!"

Koga shrugged, "You'll remember… eventually."

*Que Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"Must… not… cry…" Koga looked away from the TV screen.

Inuyasha sighed, "Will you stop that! You've been watching that for the past five hours!"

The wolf wiped away a tear, "Hey, man you watch Fullmetal Alchemist and not get attached!"


	6. Episode 6

Okay, I do enjoy seeing all the cosplayers and videos in general with the Harlem Shake but... I dunno when my friends suggested doing it at our school I just wasn't up for it (=_=)"... I also recently found Super Dragon Broz Z and I think anyone who is a fan of the Mario or Dragon Ball franchise should read it. I highly recommend it XD I hope you guys like these episodes because I am still gonna put these up because it cancels out my writersblock :3

Enjoy~

* * *

Koga had his headphones in which were plugged into his 'mate's' smart phone. He was listening to a playlist he created on youtube. While this was going on Inuyasha started straight ahead. The dog didn't like this morning one bit… especially with Sesshoumaru attempting to force the two younger males to consummate their 'marriage'.

The wolf gasped and immediately went to attention before rapidly typing away on the device. Inuyasha stopped when he saw Koga begin to pelvic thrust. The silverette raised an eyebrow.

"Do the harlem shake," Koga smirked then flailed his limbs about.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "NO HARLEM SHAKE!" the dog punched the wolf to the ground. Afterwards, he continued his way to school, leaving Koga to flop on the ground.

*Cue Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

"Inuyasha?" Koga leaned in closer to the dog, "Do you not like me?"

All the fangirls sucked in air. The sliverhead shuddered and scooted away. Every time Koga became a little too close to his 'mate', this crowd of girls showed up. It was painfully aggravating.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

The wolf bowed his head so that his bangs his face, "All you do is hit me… I don't like it."

The silverette was taken aback when he spotted a liquid crystal fall from the other's face.

"Am I really that annoying to you?" Koga looked up. The dog saw more liquid crystals threatening to escape his eyes.

Inuyasha panicked, "Umm…"

"You're hesitating!" the raven haired teen pointed a finger then clutched his chest, "Oh why?! WHY KAMI-SAMA?!"

"Because you are an idiot right now!" Piccolo yelled, but deep down it was Kami yelling. For the fact that it bugged Kami that everyone kept questioning him for every stupid thing they did on their own.

The dog grabbed Koga by his shirt collar and eyed him, "What exactly did you eat this morning?"

"Uhh," Koga scratched his head, "Lucky Charms, cotton candy ice cream, and an apple."

Inuyasha scoffed, "It's a wonder how you're the school's track and cross country champion."

"Hey I don't tell you that Sesshoumaruis better at Kendo Kai than you," Koga protested.

Inuyasha growled, "You take that back!"

Koga shook his head, "I ain'tgonna say sorry either," he stopped to chuckle, "oops already said it."

"Typical wolf!"

"Predictable mutt!"

"Ten'nenboke!"(Natural-born idiot!)

"Obotchama!"(Spoiled brat!)

"Temee!"(Asshole!)

"Kisama!"(Motherfucker!)

"Nandatou?!" (What did you just say?!)

"UZEENDAYO!" (FUCK OFF!)

"KIRERU NA YO!" (DON'T YOU SNAP AT ME!)

Then all of a sudden Sailor moon appeared and got in the argument, "YAMERO! (STOP IT!) she stepped forward, "Oiochitsukeyo. (Hey, calm the fuck down.) Kouryokuwaikenaizo. (Violence is bad.) Heiwa ga ichiban sa." (Give peace a chance, man.)

Koga now had Inuyasha's shirt in his fist. At the same time they both shoved the other away. The crowd of girls still there watching, hoping for one of their sick angst fantasies to take life.

"Gomen… (Sorry…)" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Kattenishiro… (Whatever man…) hayakukaeritaina. (I wanna go home early)"

"Gouisa re ta. (I agree.)"

All the girls cooed and sat there witing for them to kiss already… but no, they'd never get to see that. :I

*Cue Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I've been wanting to ask," Koga rubbed the back of his neck, "C-can I touch your ears?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Since you actually asked… Sure, why not?"

The wolf wagged his tail and rubbed the soft canine ears. His curiosity peeked when he noticed the dog starting to mewl. He took advantage of this and ran his hands down the silverette. Inuyasha let out a soft and small moan.

"Y'know what I think is crazy?" Koga nibbled on an ear, "That's it's already the sixth episode and our plot hasn't thickened yet."

"Mmmm yea," Inuyasha sighed in bliss, "….. Wait what?!"

Koga quickly stopped his ministrations. 'Cause y'know he totally didn't try to seduce Inuyasha at all. He then looked at the other with confusion, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha felt as if he missed out on something big.


	7. Episode 7

Sorry guys it took me a while... Um but 7th episode YAY! *\(^u^)/* I am craving mocchi like no ones business so yea ahaha... Enjoy

* * *

"Here, dear brother," Ayame smiled kindly as she handed her older brother a tray of mocchi and boba tea.

"Thanks… heh Ayame," the male wolf forced a smile… though deep down he wanted to fling the tray across the room, "I have to apologized for the fact that I am not hungry."

"You can eat it later," she still held that kind, sweet, creepy, possessive, disturbing smile on her face, "I know you've been busy so I'll just leave them on your desk."

Once Ayame left he got up from his work place on the floor. Koga sniffed the food and shuddered finding an unfamiliar scent. He pushed the food further away from himself, there was definitely something wrong with this meal.

"I need to move out."

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

"This better work," the white wolf spat into her phone.

The voice scoffed, "My magic has never failed to do its intended job. Do not doubt me!"

She moved to get a glass of water, "Tsubaki if things or your potion doesn't work," Ayame gripped her cup, "you're going to die."

The doorbell rang tearing her from her conversation, "I'll get it," her mother announced while her daughter paled, "Oh good morning Inuyasha!"

SHE FORGOT ABOUT THEIR PROJECT! How could she forget about their project! Over nine thousand things ran through the white wolf's mind.

"Oh, he's upstairs," her mother chatted with the dog as her daughter peered around the corner to see the two, "Well come in, I'll go get you snacks and drinks. Koga, Inuyasha is here!"

Ayame saw the silverette bow politely before removing his shoes. Which actually looked nice maybe she'd ask where he- NO! Stay on track! The female wolf did an about face then marched off to her room. Once in there she closed the door. Ayame then slammed her whole being against a wall.

"SHIT!"

Meanwhile in Koga's room.

Koga panicked and was running around to make his room less of a mess. He rushed around before grabbing a clean set of clothing. Ever since middle school he had never let anyone come over while he had a messy room. He was about to break the habit either. The wolf looked over everything before jumping in the shower.

Inuyasha knocked on the wolf's door in advance but thought it was pointless because he waltzed in anyway. He heard the shower running in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. The silverette felt irritated just looking at how neat it Koga's room was nowadays. In elementary school it would never looked like this. The dog caught onto a scent.

Inuyasha spotted the boba tea and the tray of mocchi. HIS WEAKNESS! He quickly glanced around only to stare at it again. The dog had to resist! Inuyasha blushed, "Hi there," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't uh… ahem… see you there."

*Que Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"Hi there, I didn't uh… ahem… see you there."

Koga stopped what he was doing, "What?"

He opened his bathroom door to see Inuyasha fidget and looking around then stare back at the food. Koga held in laughter when he watched the mutt 'seductively' walk over to the tray. It just appeared like the silverette needed to use the restroom.


	8. Episode 8

Okay so lately I have been watching a TON of DBZ and I wanted to do that narrator voice so imagine that for the first part XD Enjoy~

* * *

Last Time On:

The MISADVENTURES of

Koga and Inuyasha

Ayame attempted to do something to Koga with mocchi and boba tea. BUT WAIT INUYASHA HAS REALLY NICE SHOES! Koga had to clean his room and take a shower! Oh and Inuyasha talks to his food? OR IS IT JUST THE STUFF AYAME PUT INTO THE FOOD! No… it isn't…. Sorry, I spoiled it for you…..

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

The sweet scent filled his nose oh how it allured him. Inuyasha all but forgot about the world. He came closer to the objects of his desires.

He took a pastry in hand, "I'll be gentle," Inuyasha whispered to it and took a bite. The dog sighed and chewed in delight then took the tea. He felt so wonderful and happy. For a moment the silverette whined wishing he had someone to cuddle wi- NO! No.

"Wait… I'm happy alone," bite, sip, chew, "that's stupid. Why would I need anyone?" sip, sip, chew, "But I feel so lonely right now… why?" munch, om nom nom, sip, "Now I feel funny… Mrs. Boba Tea you are sooooo delicious!"

Koga had a bad feeling from letting the hanyou consume the edibles. Ayame must've put something in them that might make the half demon act weird and here he was watching the silverette. He had to stop this…. Just not now. Koga took a step forward to interrupt Inuyasha but went back again. Come on! You can do this Koga!

Inuyasha took another pastry and licked it suggestively, "Mr. Mocchi why do you taste so amazing?"

OKAY NOW IS THE TIME! The wolf stepped forward again, "Um, Inuyasha?" though after saying this he remembered that he was not fully dressed. He wasn't dressed at all as a matter of fact. Well, the dog started talking and the wolf got distracted and forgot to clothe himself!

"C-can you help me?" the silver canine peered up at Koga with a pink hue on his cheeks, "I feel weird."

The raven haired teen glanced at the tray and cup, which were now both empty. He felt his stomach drop.

"Oh crap, crap, crap," Koga ran his fingers through his hair.

*Que Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"How long is this going to last?!" the male wolf demanded.

Ayame flinched, "I don't know… there was no reason to ask at the time."

Koga growled then barked, "GO FIND OUT!"

Inuyasha was clinging to the wolf's pillow. He nuzzled his face and head into the fluffy bed accessory.

"Wait, don't do that! I use that for my head!" Koga sighed and facepalmed knowing it was no use in stopping the now horny mutt. He'll just have to buy a new pillow.

Inuyasha now pleasuring himself with the object, "AHHH!"

Koga blushed and quickly took the canine back over to his house… along with a complimentary pillow.


	9. Episode 9

Um I have two other episodes to upload and a new song change so any suggestions? yea... Do you guys like these so far? I just came up with so much things one day and I have a feeling that these won't ever stop... Well until next time Enjoy!~

* * *

'I know that I should've stopped him! Just a couple of days, just a couple of days.'

The wolf cringed as Inuyasha began playing with his tail. He was receiving so much luffs and affections from the mutt. Koga just wanted his battle buddy back already. He actually missed the stubborn silverette that could be so easy to tick off.

"Oh what a pretty wolf I has," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the wolf.

'Oh, kami please help me!"

*Cue Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

~* 15 Minutes Earlier *~

"I'm leaving!" Koga yelled back them muttered, "Not that anyone cares or anything…"

The wolf double checked that he had everything. Then opened the front door and nearly slammed the door right that second. He tried his very best not to do anything on the lines of that.

"G-good morning Sesshoumaru," the raven haired bowed politely to his guest.

"You," the older dog raised his hand which had his younger sibling in its grasp, "take responsibility."

"My wolf!" Inuyasha gleefully greeted, now trying to glomp said wolf.

"Oh crap," Koga shivered a little seeing the different mutt so happy at this time of day. The other Inuyasha would've been pissed off to see the other canine this early. To him this was an ungodly hour, "Of course I will."

The wolf presented a forced smile as he took the pup, which latched himself onto his back.

"AND WE'RE OFF!" Inuyasha exclaimed while pointing ahead.

After some time had passed the silver pup had finally settled down. He was exclaiming his love every possible second to the world.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Koga's neck, "y'know, Koga," the dog was getting too intimate, "I really do like you."

Koga blushed and his mind went haywire. He could fell Inuyasha leaning in and when the other canine was so close… The wolf dropped him right then and there. Of course, he forgot about the arms around him and ended up strangling himself.

"Ow," Inuyasha rubbed his head, "What the hell happened?"

The raven haired being now experiencing breathing difficulties, noticed the change in tone. He flailed his arms all the while golden eyes stared.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You're back!" Koga regained his voice.

"Huh?"

"WWWHAAAAHHH! WATCH OUT!"

Before either of them had time to react…. Rin had driven her bicycle into Inuyasha. The black haired teen sat their horrified.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Inuyasha!" the little girl panicked, "Inuyasha are you okay? Oh please be okay! I should've listened to Sesshoumaru! Oh no what am I…"

Koga tuned out the human, "I-inuyasha?" he reached out.

"Ow, my head," Inuyasha pouted.

'No…'

The silverette smiled, "Will you kiss my owie?"

'NNNNOOOOOO!'

*Cue Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"Hey there Koga," Hakkaku wave and just as he was going to do their regular handshake… Inuyasha growled and snarled.

"YOU TOUCH KOGA," the dog snarled, "YOU DIE!"

The now stunned wolves stared at on another.

"Well," Koga grinned when he looked back at the pup, "that's different."


	10. Episode 10

Hey guys I have two other episodes to add :D So do you like? Anyways if you find any mistakes PLEASE tell me because I found quite a few in the last two episodes (=n=) bugged me sooooo much!... Enjoy!~

* * *

A silver dog snarled while circling both the band and orchestra teachers, "So are you going to cancel the competition?" Koga smirked darkly.

"N-no why would you ask that?" a very nervous band teacher stuttered.

"Good," Koga replied, "Come Inuyasha."

Inuyasha happily obeyed and cuddled into the wolf's chest, "Oh, Koga."

The wolf pet the silverette's head as they walked away from the cowering music teachers. The silverette merely nuzzled into the other canine.

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Shoutarella by

Kagamine Len

There was, at the most, a day left before the potion's affects lifted. Though, Koga took a great advantage of this. Whenever Koga told a lame joke, Inuyasha would laugh. If Koga wanted something, Inuyasha would make sure he got it. In all honesty Koga was beginning to like receiving all the luffs… well it could take longer for him to get used of the intimate things.

"I think," Koga said now walking home with Inuyasha, "I'm going to miss this side of you."

"Why do you sound said? I'm still here," spoke the silverette as his ears fell back.

"Its nothing," Koga stopped at his front door.

"Brother!" Ayame ran, "I have the antidote!"

"Great," the elder wolf replied thentook a bottle from Ayame the second it was revealed.

"Koga," the white wolf shyly spoke, "you might have to force it down for it to work."

Now this bottle was a bit large for what was needed. Koga merely pushed it off. He popped the cork off and turned towards Inuyasha.

"Oooohh, what's that?" Inuyasha gasped with curiosity.

"Sorry 'bout this," the raven haired teen held onto Inuyasha's nose then poured some the liquid into the mutt's mouth. This was obviously not the greatest idea because right after the silverette spit it out.

"Don't be difficult!" Koga spoke through clenched teeth as he wiped of the potion saliva mixture from his face. Forgetting all about Ayame, the wolf took the last of the remedy and locked lips with the dog. He forced the other canine's mouth open and let the liquid spill into Inuyasha's mouth. This was the last and Inuyasha was going to drink it.

The black haired teen stayed right where he was. Because…. Oh no… This wasn't about kissing the other canine. Not at all. Oh good kami this was too good. Maybe Inuyasha had remainders left in his mouth? It wasn't bad to not make sure he drank all of it. Koga was letting his tongue rape the half demons mouth….. For a good cause. Oh and the wolf's hands that were filling Inuyasha up were only to sooth the mutt. Maybe he could grin-

A hand punched Koga away, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Inuyasha!" Koga happily replied.

"You are dead, you know that?!" Inuyasha grabbed the wolf's collar.

"You know it."

*Que Ending Theme Music*

SPICE! By

Kagamine Len

"Ahem," Ayame cleared her throat clearly angry, "that potion Inuyasha drank only brings out how you truly feel about the person you like. So I don't think it would've worked in my favor anyway."

"So it only affects you brain?" Koga questioned.

"Exactly."

"Oh so that's why he went back to normal when," Koga now experiencing and 'AH HA!' moment. Though right after he had another and went back to grin at Inuyasha, "You like me."


	11. Episode 11

I made this because I am an orchestra student myself and for all you music peoples :3 I hope I got the band part right (_) because I am not a part of that XD Enjoy~

* * *

"Alright students," the band teacher announced, "it turns out that we are going to make it to the nation wide music festival!"

All the students cheered wile Inuyasha sat in the saxophone section confused. Oh, he wasn't confused about the change of heart of actually going to the competition. No, it was the sudden glare he received from the both the band and orchestra teacher… Wait what?

"Oh crap," Inuyasha mumbled when he was the orchestra students file in. The were a bit more organized than the band but a bit more stuck up as too… well except for-

"Hey my little pup," Koga beamed.

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Mr. Saxobeat by

Alexandra Stan

"Okay," the orchestra teacher got out an envelope filed with sheet music, "we need to play the best songs if we want to win. I have made suggestions and after debating we have decided the pieced we'll be playing."

All the stringed instrumented students took the music already analyzing it. Though, their other brass and wind counterparts were in shock. Inuyasha stared at the paper in horror. How the hell was he going to play this without fainting?!

"Are you serious?!"

That began the whole protest against the teacher but then her first chair in the first violins stood up, "Look, that's why I intervened and we, meaning I and our teachers decided to take the beat down for you guys," he then stared at Inuyasha, "and I wouldn't want to make any of you go through something difficult."

The dog demon felt his face heat up. Of course, the school fangirls were there… apparently they were abundant in the music and artsy classes. Kami it was annoying.

"This is class time you two," the band instructor interrupted.

All the students got ready into playing position. After about half an hour they got the first hundred measures down. The teachers then began telling their students how to make it sound better. While this was happening Koga would quietly chuckle. It was so quiet that only canine ears could hear him.

"What is your deal?! Pay attention you're the first chair in the first violins!" Inuyasha verbally scolded him.

"You guys use your mouths," he broke off to breath, "and we use our hands."

Inuyasha stopped himself from facepalming, "Are you serious? Makes me wonder… you really are something else."

"You have no idea, mutt," Koga replied before getting into playing positon, "just don't forget to tongue your notes."

The silverette couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.

*Que Ending Theme Music*

Prosto Drug by

Chai Vdvoem

"So, mutt," Koga promted.

"Yes, wolf?"

He began to play air violin but put down the violin, "I bet you'd love to have me play bow slurs and staccatos on you."

Inuyasha imagined for a moment of that movement done on him. Oh how the fortissimo would feel like… Wait! No! No.

"Whatever," was all the dog replied.

"Maybe you should close the corners of your mouth more around something like…" the wolf tease, "Oh I dunno a flute?"

"Like you even have a flute," Inuyasha scoffed.

Koga chuckled, "Who said I had a flute?... unless you were implying a flesh flute."

"WHY YOU!" he half demon glared before chasing Koga through the halls.


	12. Episode 12

Okay so yes I am a Native American and I COULDN'T stop thinking about this and I just decided to write it... finally... OH! AND in the next couple of episodes I will try to add more of The Mini Adventures of Koga and Inuyasha! :D Anyways... Enjoy!~

* * *

"I have a question," a certain silverette established a new topic.

"Ask away," the wolf demon took out his lunch after getting comfortable on the grass.

"Okay, since you have a tribe and all," Inuyasha took a sip of his drink, "Does that mean you have your own language too?"

The wolf swallowed, "That is correct… why do you ask?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Just wondering. Um, could you tell me a few words?"

"Sure," Koga drank some water, "um… nei'woo means grandma, niioke is good morning, hooxei is wolf, and he3 means dog. He3 is spelled as h-e-3 like the number three but is said as the 'th' sound…. Um… what else?... OH! If I were to greet you in my language I'd say 'ha ba' because you're a guy. It means 'hello friend'. Though, if I were talking to a woman I'd say 'dos ba'."  
"Nice," the silver dog replied and well impressed with the wolf.

"But to me you are neteshihe na-dep," Koga winked at the 'he3'.

*Que Opening Theme Music*

Mr. Saxobeat by

Alexandra Stan

"What do you mean you're not going to be able to present the project?" Inuyasha retorted.

Koga sighed, "I'm competing that day besides the teacher said we can present the next day after I explained it to her."

"Competing?!" scoffed the silverette, "Do you know what you put me through to get this project done?!"

"Yes I do and I'm sorry but my grandma just got done with my outfit," Koga smiled, "and I'm kinda excited… it's been a long time since I went to a Powwow."

"A wha?" the half demon must raised an eyebrow.

"A Powwow," the wolf peered at Inuyasha weird.

The silverette took notice, "What?"

Koga's eyes went wide and gasped. Right after that he squinted his eyes and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand. The wolf raced home as fast as he could, all the while the mutt protested and tried in vain to get away.

"Nei'woo!" Koga bursted through the front door, "Nei'woo! You will not believe this!"

'Nei'woo means grandma… right,' Inuyasha mentally translated.

"What is it?" Inuyasha saw an older woman in Koga's living room beading. She black hair like Koga but was put in two braids that rested on her shoulders. The women didn't look old at all really… Good Kami she looked like she was thirty five. How old was this women?!

Koga quickly kicked off his shoes and leaped to the couch, "Inuyasha hasn't been OR! Or heard of a Powwow… Well until I told him a few minutes ago."

"What!" Koga's grandmother stood up, "That's…! Are you lying?!... This is PERFECT!"

"I am so confused right now," Inuyasha blankly stared.

"I have got to go make some phone calls," the women became more frantic and happy, "excuse me."

The silver dog walked over to them couch in a daze, "What just happened?"

After Inuyasha plopped himself on the couch Koga leaned on him. A giant wolf grin covered his face, "Oh you are in for it good."

*Que Ending Theme Music*

Prosto Drug by

Chai Vdvoem

"Okay, I need measurements," Koga's grandma beamed.

"You better get up," Koga chuckled.

And before he knew it a group of women picked him up and began measuring him.

"What should he be?" one questioned.

"Traditional? How 'bout grass dancer? Should he be a fancy feather dancer like Koga?"

"But he's kinda small for it doncha think?" another interrupted, "and he is Koga's mate."

They all silenced then exploded with excited laughter and chatter. Obviously, Koga was amused by this but felt sorry for the mutt. His grandparents had done the very same thing to him too.

"Do you think?..."

"Yes!"

"I think it'd be cute!"

"It has been decided!" Koga's grandmother announced with a kind smile on her face, "He will be a fancy dancer!"


End file.
